So You Wanna Be a Star?
by Party Like a Rockstar
Summary: Set before the show begins. Jude sees an ad for a cheesy talent contest. The story of what happened before she won, during the competition. STILL DON'T OWN INSTANT STAR!
1. Welcome to My Life

A.N. Don't worry I haven't abandoned _Lurking Secrets_, I just came home from my aunt's house and I haven't had time to update that story at the moment. This idea came to me I wanted to type it before I forgot it, AGAIN! This story is set half a year before the show starts. Jude, Jamie, and Kat are finishing up their freshmen year of high school.Stay tuned for more _Lurking Secrets_, and feel free to review on this story too!

* * *

**Chapter One Welcome to My Life**

It was another boring school day. I was running late as usual, and Sadie was impatiently waiting for me downstairs. In the last ten minutes she had already walked into my room twice to remind me to move it. So I have a tendency to over sleep, big deal. Sadie should be use to that. Ever since I started kindergarten, Sadie always had to wait on me. You'd think after 11 years she'd be more patient, but not my dear sister.

I frowned at my appearance. I must have fallen asleep with my hair wet again, because it was dried in wavy clumps and pieces were sticking up all over. This would be a mess to tackle. I plugged in my hair straightener and brushed my teeth while I waited for it to heat up.

I walked back into my bedroom and picked at the clothes on my floor. I found a pair of discarded torn jeans, and I slipped into those. I threw on an old Ramones tee and headed back into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I came back out of the bathroom, my bright red hair straight and manageable, and my eyes lined with black eyeliner and black eye shadow. I grabbed my socks and chucks and headed downstairs for breakfast. Sadie was perched on a stool by the island, impatiently tapping her fingers.

"About time you came down, I've only been waiting for twenty minutes." I rolled my eyes, heading for the cabinet.

"Would you chill out? School doesn't even start for another twenty minutes. Besides, I had to fix my hair." I grabbed a box of Poptarts and headed for the fridge. I heard Sadie scoff behind me.

"Since when do you care what your hair looks like? You usually go to school without even brushing it." I pulled a Sprite out of the fridge before turning to face my annoying sister.

"I happen to care! The last time I left without brushing my hair I was 10!" Sadie scoffed again as our parents came into the kitchen.

"More like 14." I popped open the soda. My dad leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, girls." He said. We both grumbled a good morning to him. My mom fixed me with one of her parental looks.

"Jude, Sprite is not a good drink to have for breakfast. Couldn't you just drink milk or orange juice?" Me and Sadie both rolled our eyes. That was one thing we agreed on, our mom could be slightly overbearing.

"I think we're late for school." I said, grabbing my bag. My dad set down his paper.

"Jude, don't forget, you have lessons today." I rolled my eyes and turned to stare at him.

"Dad! I told you I didn't want to take lessons anymore." He looked at me in surprise.

"When did you decide this?" Sadie smirked at me, adjusting her purse.

"Probably when she fell off the horse on the first day." I turned to glare at her.

"I did not fall off! That thing was a speed demon!" I shouted. My dad chuckled.

"Okay, if you don't want to, you don't have to." I smiled in relief. I hated horseback riding. My mom put her coffee cup on the island, her mouth in a straight line. Uh oh.

"Stuart, you can't just let Jude quit every time she wants." My dad eyed her carefully.

"Well, honey, she hates it. Why make her do something she hates?"

"So you shelled out over 400 hundred dollars for lessons and you're going to let her quit!" Sadie and I ran out of the house.

"Way to go, genius. Mom and Dad are fighting again." Sadie unlocked her car. I slipped into the passenger side.

"It was an accident." Sadie rolled her eyes. I shook my head and turned to face out the window. I really hated mornings at my house.

"You're going to have to find another way home, because I have practice." Sadie said. I looked at her in disbelief. She was kidding right?

"Thanks Sadie you couldn't have told me a little sooner? How am I supposed to get home?" Sadie shrugged. She pulled into the school parking lot.

"Why don't you ask Jamie?" I unbuckled my seatbelt hurriedly.

"Jamie doesn't have his license yet." Sadie put down her shields and opened the mirror to glance at her reflection. She tousled her already wavy blonde hair, and applied some more lip gloss. I smirked.

"I really hope no one tries to kiss you. With all that gloss their lips would just glide right off." I grabbed my bag and opened the door. Sadie huffed and slammed her door shut, locking it.

"Don't talk to me, okay?" With that she marched off, her tan legs glowing in the morning sun. She was such a prep.

I entered the building and headed for my locker. My best friend Jamie Andrews was leaning against the locker next to mine. I opened my locker without saying a word to him.

"Good morning, Jude." He grinned. I glared at him, throwing my stupid bag in my stupid locker. I hated this school.

Just then, Sadie and her flock of people walked by. Sadie gave me a quick glance before laughing loudly at something some stupid blonde hair jock had said. I slammed my locker shut.

"I think I sense the problem here Jude." I turned towards him.

"Why do people even like her? She's so… fake! If they even knew the real Sadie Harrison then they would think twice about talking to her." Jamie gave me a small smile. I so didn't want his sympathy. I saw my best girl friend, Kat walking over, her nose buried in some stupid teen magazine.

"Hey Kat!" I called. Jamie gave her a slight wave. Kat bounced over to us.

"Jude, how's it going?" I laughed.

"It would be going better if I were an only child." Kat nodded.

"Sister troubles?" I shrugged. What else was new. In my life, anyway.

"So what are you reading?" I asked, curious. As much as I loved Jamie, it was great to have a female companion. Opposed to what some people, for example my mom, Sadie and her posse, think, I actually do enjoy being a girl.

"Horoscopes." Jamie coughed.

"That is my cue to leave. I'll see you guys at lunch." Jamie hurried away. We stared after him laughing.

"Why is he such a dork?" Kat asked. I shrugged.

"Because he's Jamie. So what does my horoscope say?" I waited for Kat to flip through the pages.

"Are you satisfied with your career and where it's going? It might be time to take it to another level. A new direction could be just the thing to put a little zing in your step. Take the initiative." I shrugged. That didn't sound bad. Not like the time when I was 5 and Sadie told me that I should beware of the monsters that hide under my bed. I couldn't sleep for days!

"I'd be more satisfied if I had a career." Kat chuckled.

"Can't say I argue with ya there." I looped my arms with hers.

"We should probably get to history before Mrs. Johnson hounds us for being late again."

After school that day I met up with Jamie at my locker.

"You ready to go?" He asked. Since Sadie wasn't going home, Jamie had offered to walk with me. Not like it mattered, since Jamie lived right next door. I grabbed by bag.

"Are you sure that nana couldn't come pick us up?" I asked. Our houses weren't too far from the school, but it was still a long walk.

"She had a meeting with her chiropractor. Her hips been misplaced again." I let out a sigh, happy to be out of school for the day.

"When are you going to get your license?" I asked. Jamie shrugged.

"Hopefully this summer." I sighed. I still had awhile until my 16 birthday. A long while.

"I can't wait until school is out!" I was so tired of being a freshman. All the upper classmen were cruel.

"Me either. Next year, when we're sophomores no one will pick on us." I thought back to a few months ago when Jamie had cut in front of a jock in the lunch line. That hadn't been pretty.

"Just don't cut anymore jocks, okay?" Jamie looked away, the memory still a little painful for him. He subconsciously rubbed his jaw.

"Do you have to bring that up?" I laughed.

"Hey, you wanna come over and hang out? I'm in the process of writing a new song." I grinned at the thought of getting home and playing my guitar. Jamie shrugged.

"Maybe. It depends on how nana's therapy goes today." I laughed. We approached our houses.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later. If you can't come over, call." I waved and headed inside.

Dad was at the computer typing away. I dropped my bag on the couch and walked over.

"I'm home!" He turned around.

"Where's your sister?" I shrugged.

"Cheerleading, debate, I don't know anymore. I started to lose track of all the things Sadie does." Dad laughed.

"So what are you working on?" I asked, heading in the kitchen for my daily Sprite.

"Just some figures for work. How was school?" I groaned.

"You had to bring up the S word didn't you?" He shrugged.

"That's what Dads are for." I smiled up at him. My dad was one of my best friends in the world.

"I've got something to show you." I set my can down and followed him out to the garage.

"What is it?" I asked, excitement flooding through me. I can be such a little kid! He ushered me back into the house, a long box in his arms. I ran into the living room.

"What is it?" I repeated. My dad set the box on the floor.

"Open it!" Without wasting a second, I pried the box open. Inside was a beautiful Fender Classic Series 69 Thinline Tele Hollow Body electric guitar. I pulled it out, examining it.

"Dad it's beautiful? Where did you get it?" I knew that it must have cost a fortune.

"Well, it was actually mine from college. I left it with Grandma and Grandpa. I thought that you would probably enjoy it." I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad." He rubbed my back.

"Hey, every rocker needs an electric guitar." I smiled. I grabbed the guitar and headed up for my room. I was going to have to buy another guitar case and a few other accessories. I placed it in my hard acoustic case for the time being.

I gingerly picked up my acoustic guitar, playing with the strings a bit. I closed my eyes, letting my fingers glide over the familiar strings. I could feel the music pulsating through me, awakening me. This is what I lived for. Maybe Kat was right. It was time to take initiative.

* * *

So tell me what you think! Review! 


	2. Saturday Mornings

**Chapter Two Saturday Morning**

I was standing on a stage, the crowd roaring all around me. They were screaming for an encore, begging me to play one more set. I held my hand up, as a sign of saying okay. I strapped on my guitar, wiping the sweat off my hands so my pick wouldn't slip. I signaled the band to start. The drums started on a fast beat, the bassist and the guitarist joined. I closed my eyes, waiting for my cue to start my riffs. I opened my mouth, getting ready to sing….

_I was adrift on an ocean all alone!_

Wait, what? Why was I singing cheesy Boyz Attack songs?

I groaned, rolling over in my bed. I placed my pillow over my head. The noise just wouldn't stop! I opened my eyes and stared at my room. The stupid sounds of Boyz Attack and Lil' Tommy Q were seeping in from the walls. I groaned. Sadie had the worst taste in music and in men. I pulled back the covers and walked out of my room. I pounded on Sadie's bedroom door.

"Sadie, turn that crap off!" The only thing I heard was the music increase in volume. I slammed my fist onto the door again, trying to get her attention.

"What is going on up here?" I turned to see my mom standing in the hallway. I pointed towards the door.

"Sadie won't turn her CRAP off!" I directed the last part of the sentence to the door. My mom sighed. She gently knocked on the door.

"Sadie, turn the music down a little." I sighed in relief when I could no longer hear the annoying sound of Lil' Tommy Q's voice. Sadie opened the door, still in her pajamas and her robe open.

"What's the big deal? I mean everyday for the last five years I've had to listen to Jude screech on her guitar! Why can't I just listen to my music?" Sadie asked, crossing her arms. I stared at her in disbelief. How were we even related?

"At least when I 'screech' on my guitar it sounds better then the _musical stylings _of Boyz Attack. And I do not screech!" Sadie shot me a 'yeah right' look. I glared at her. My mom sighed.

"Girls the day has barely started, can we not fight?" I stared Sadie down, begging her to continue.

"I'll have you know that Tom Quincy has _way _more talent than any of the crap you listen to! At least he knows how to sing instead of whining into a microphone like Kurt Cobain, who by the way, killed himself!" I clenched my fists. How dare she insult Kurt Cobain and compare him to _Lil' Tommy Q! _

"Excuse me, what do you think Tommy does? Apparently he isn't as talented as you think because he couldn't even go solo! He's just some washed up moderately C listed celebrity with too much money and Kurt Cobain did not kill himself!" I shouted. My mother just rubbed her forehead, probably wondering why she ever had children. Sadie glared at me. I glared back.

"Jude, why don't you come downstairs, I'll make you breakfast." My mom suggested. Sadie frowned.

"Oh yeah sure, protect her like the baby she is." Sadie scoffed. "When are you and Dad going to let her grow up? She gets away with everything!" Sadie angrily slammed the door. I grinned.

"Someone must not have had a good facial last night." My mom frowned and pointed towards the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

"You always take her side." I grumbled marching into the kitchen. My dad was drinking his coffee in the living room, watching TV. I sat next to him on the couch.

"Sweetie, what would you like for breakfast?" My mom asked.

"How about your famous J shaped pancakes?" My mom nodded.

"Coming right up." She walked into the kitchen. I leaned back enjoying the cartoons that were on. My dad placed a loving arm around me, squeezing my shoulder.

"I remember when you were little and we used to always watch the Music Helps Telethon. Do you remember that?" I smiled.

"Dad, I'm 15 not 50." He grinned taking back his arm. I leaned my head on his shoulder, enjoying the bonding time. It was me and my dad's ritual to watch TV every Saturday morning. My mom came in and handed me my pancakes. I licked my lips.

"Mom, I just love your pancakes."

"What no breakfast for me, your firstborn?" I turned to see Sadie standing in the stairwell in all her glory. She was dressed in a ridiculously short denim skirt and a very skimpy tank top, her blonde hair curling around her shoulders. I fought back a gag.

"Hey Sadie I think you lost your way to the strip pole!" I remarked. She glared at me, pushing back a stray hair with her manicured hands.

"I need money." I grinned. This was going to be entertaining. I set my plate down and watched my parent's reactions. My dad took in Sadie's outfit.

"And where do you think you're going at 10 in the morning?" Sadie scoffed, shaking her head.

"The mall, like I do every Saturday." My mom widened her eyes.

"Dressed like that?" My dad eyed her outfit as well.

"You won't get any money from me until you change your clothes." I laughed.

"Dad, asking Sadie to change into modest clothing would be like Wild E. Coyote finally catching the roadrunner, the Energizer bunny finally running out of energy, those kids finally letting the Trix rabbit have some of his cereal-"

"Jude, that's enough." My mom cut me off. Too bad, because I was on a role.

"I don't think anybody was talking to you, scum." Sadie replied. I stood up, facing her off.

"Scum? Did we learn a new vocabulary word?" Sadie smirked at me, placing her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, some of us actually _pay attention _to what our teachers teach us." I frowned. She had to bring up my bad grades. My mom sighed again. We were certainly going for a record of sighs.

"Dad you might as well give her the money so she can leave." My dad pointed up the stairs. Sadie scoffed storming towards her room.

"This is so unfair! Jude can leave the house looking like trash but I can't even go to the mall with my friends because I dress decent!" We heard the door slam shut, muffling her protests. I rolled my eyes.

"Because that outfit was _so _decent!"

"Jude, go to your room." My mom snapped. I looked at her in surprise.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Stop ragging on your sister." I dropped my mouth. She was really pissing me off.

"She's the one ragging on me. Besides, she's the oldest she should know better."

"Jude, you're 15 I think it's time you learned responsibility." I made my way towards the stairs.

"Tell that to the daughter wastes money like no tomorrow." I made my way towards the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. Saturday mornings at my house were in a league of their own.


	3. Cheesy Talent Searches

**Chapter Three Cheesy Talent Searches**

Summer vacation had only just started and already Jude was bored. Jamie had been grounded for the weekend, an incident involving masking tape and his grandmother's car; and Kat was visiting her grandparents in Vancouver for another week.

Jude roamed around the house, still in her pajamas. Her hair was in uncombed clumps on top of her head, her bangs hastily pushed back, partly from grease, partly from sweat. Sadie had already long gone, claiming that she had a job interview to go to. Jude hardly believed that.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a clean bowl out of the dishwasher. She poured herself some Cap'n Crunch and walked into the living room to watch mindless television. She turned the channel to some music station that played videos all day.

Just as she was settling down, the phone rang. Aggravated, she got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She said roughly into the receiver.

"Why hello to you too, Harrison." Jude rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were grounded, Jamie."

"Nana got bored keeping prison." Jude laughed.

"You got on her nerves didn't you." She heard Jamie take in a deep breath of air.

"Yeah, I did." She giggled.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower. Feel free to come on over." Jude hung the phone and ran upstairs to shower and change.

She came down ten minutes later, her hair wet, and wearing her favorite shorts and band T-Shirt. Jamie was lounging on the couch watching the TV.

"You wasted no time, did you?" Jude teased sitting down next to him.

"I've been bored at my house. Leave me alone."

"So what videos have been playing?" Jamie shrugged.

"Some stupid Good Charlotte video. As if they can call themselves punk rock!" The video ended and the TV went to commercial.

"Let's face it; the music industry needs something new. Everything is the exact same." Jamie nodded in agreement.

"If I was a famous musician I wouldn't want to do the same crap that everyone else does. That would be stupid." Jamie tapped her on the arm.

"Maybe you should?" Jude turned towards him.

"Yeah because it's so easy to happen! I can't just wish for it." Jamie shrugged and pointed to the TV.

"There was a commercial for a talent contest, hosted by G Major, that independent label here in Toronto. They must be scouting new talents." Jude nodded.

"I'm doing a talent contest."

"Why not? It can't hurt to try." Jude frowned.

"Oh yeah, because all the greatest rockstars made it big by going on cheesy TV talent searches." Jamie smirked.

"I dare you to sign up for it." Jude frowned at him.

"You know how I am with dares! Besides, where would I sign up?"

"How about online?" Jude shrugged and walked towards the computer.

"What was the sight's name?" Jamie told her and she entered her name, address, and phone number. She walked back into the living room.

"Auditions are next Saturday." Jamie smiled.

"I can't believe you did that." Jude stared at the computer.

"Me neither."


	4. Auditions from Hell

A.N. So extreme loser that I am, I realized after I posted the last chapter that I wrote it in third person even though I've been writing in first. Dork! Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter Four Auditions from Hell**

I nervously bit my fingernails. Every few seconds I looked at my watch, checking the time. One second. Two second. My dad chuckled next to me.

"You know time moves slower when you're staring at it." I turned towards him.

"How can you be joking? I'm so scared I could vomit!" Dad chuckled again.

"I never thought I would see the day that you, Jude, would be nervous about an audition. For a talent contest no less." I looked at the ceiling.

"Well, considering that the only concert I've ever performed in was on our front porch, I think I have a reason." I looked at my watch again. Only a minute had gone by.

"Jude you'll be fine. There's no way that they won't pick you." I smiled at him.

"Dad, you're the best. Have I told you that lately?" He chuckled.

"Only on your birthday and Christmas." I frowned.

"So not true! When you get me stuff too!" We both laughed. I was grateful that he was trying to take my mind off of the audition before me. But I was still nervous as hell. My dad went back to reading his magazine. I reached down and touched my guitar case.

This was it. I was only a few minutes away from taking a step towards my dreams or being stuck in Toronto as Sadie Harrison's loser 'cousin' forever. I leaned back, closing my eyes. This was a chance of a lifetime.

I heard a door open and turned to see a beautiful petite brunette walk out crying. I gulped, knowing I was next. I didn't want to look like that coming out. My dad grabbed my hand.

"Good luck, honey." I nodded and grabbed my trusted guitar.

I entered the room, head held high. There were three judges sitting behind along table. Inoticed the woman in the middle immediately. She had short brown hair and a steady thin line of a mouth, like she was all about business. I walked over to the stool in front of the table. The woman looked up from the paper she had been reading through.

"Jude Harrison?" She asked. I nodded nervously, wishing that my dad could of come in with me.

"I'm Georgia Bevans, owner of G Major studio. What will you play for us?" She asked. I sat up.

"I'm actually going to be doing a song I wrote myself." Georgia smiled and leaned back into her chair. The other two judges set their pens down to listen as well. I took a deep breath and tried to tell myself that this was no different then playing in front of my family or Jamie and Kat.

I strummed my opening chords, praying my fingers didn't slip. Everything was riding on this very moment. I opened my mouth to sing. This was it.


	5. Celebrate Good Times and All

**Chapter Five Celebrate Good Times and All**

I ran into the house like a mad woman, my dad trailing behind me.

"I made it! I'm in! I'm in!" I shouted, jumping up and down. My mom gave me a warm smile.

"That's great honey!" She hugged me. My dad grinned proudly.

"She gets her talent from me!" My mom smirked.

"I beg to differ." My dad followed her to the kitchen, starting another argument, albeit a teasing one. I grinned, still very excited. Sadie turned from her spot on the couch, smirking at me.

"So I guess it seems like somebody likes my 'screechiness.'" I taunted. Sadie smiled.

"Please, they probably just needed competitors to vote off. They always pick stupid people for ratings." I shook my head, disagreeing with her.

"It's a talent competition Sadie, not Survivor. Not that you would know anything about talent." I smiled sweetly. Sadie glared at me and turned back to the television.

I went up to my room to call Jamie.

"Hello Miss Harrison. How was your audition?" Jamie asked, picking up on the second ring. I tried to keep myself from squealing like a valley girl. No reason to _prove _that I was related to Sadie.

"They picked me, no big deal." I heard Jamie take a sharp breath.

"Oh contraire! It is a big deal! Let's celebrate!" I laughed.

"By doing what exactly?" Silence from the other end.

"Call Kat and tell her to come over. I'll be there soon, I have to take care of something." Jamie replied several minutes later. I shrugged and dialed Kat's number.

"Hello?"

"Kat? It's Jude." I said.

"How was your audition thing?" She asked. I grinned widely.

"I got in!" We both squealed. It was good to have a female friend.

"Wow, this is huge! I'll be over in 2 minutes!" I rolled my eyes and hung up. Only my friends.

Twenty minutes later, Kat and I were sprawled out on my bed, waiting for Jamie.

"I still can't believe you're gonna be on TV!" Kat gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Kat you've been saying that since you got here. Please get over it!" I pleaded.

A knock interrupted us. We sat up to see Jamie pop his head in.

"Jamie it's about time you got here! I shouted, standing up.

"What do you have planned, Dork Boy?" Kat asked. Jamie shrugged.

"Speed's band is playing a show downtown I thought we could go and check it out, celebrate Jude's success, you know usual Saturday night stuff." I rolled my eyes, pushing him out.

"Hey what's the deal?" he cried. Kat and I laughed.

"We have to change!" We told him.

A half hour later Kat and I came downstairs. Kat had borrowed one of my tank tops to go with the skirt she was wearing. Her hair was in its usual curly style. I had changed out of my torn jeans and into a different pair. I was wearing a black T- Shirt with a guitar on the front underneath my black leather jacket. My hair was slightly crimped and I was wearing a black cap.

"Finally! You guys ready?" We nodded and walked to Kat's car. Jamie had just gotten his license, therefore was still on his 90 day probation.

We drove to downtown Toronto and found the club.

"So what's Spiederman's band's name?" I asked loudly. Music was blaring through the speakers. Jamie handed me a Diet Coke and Kat a Sprite.

"Spiederman Mind Explosion." Kat and I giggled. Speed would name his band after himself.

"I'm hoping to manage them." Jamie continued. I nodded.

"Good luck!" We turned our attention to the stage where Spiderman was setting up.

"Good evening club goers!" He spoke into the mike. I rolled my eyes. He had always been so full of himself. That's why Kat and I picked on him endlessly.

They started on a fast hardcore number. I bopped my head, surprisingly liking it.

"Much better then his other band." I commented.

I sat back and enjoyed the laid back evening with my best friends. I had no idea how chaotic my life was going to become in the coming months.


	6. Welcome to Eden

**Chapter Six Welcome to Eden**

Sadie was mad like no other. She was brooding, quietly, in her room. The whole house knew she was mad. Why was she mad? Well, probably because me, her little sister got to miss the first day of school because I had a meeting for the Instant Star competition. All twelve competitors were going to meet each other for the first time. I was nervous as hell. Sadie was just plain pissed. She had been whining for like a month since she found out about how unfair it was that I got to miss the first day and she was forced to go, even though she was going to be a senior and she was turning 18 in like a month.

I stared at the clock. It read 7:30. Sadie was going to have to come out at some point to go to school. My mom had already threatened my allowance to not rub it in her face when she did come downstairs. I glanced at my mom who was making fresh pot of coffee for my dad, who was reading the paper. She seemed to have noticed the time because she walked out of the kitchen to yell up the stairs at Sadie.

"Sadie Marie Harrison! It's time for school, come downstairs and eat some breakfast!"

She walked back into the kitchen, just in time to turn off the coffee maker. I giggled. Some days my mom was just a disaster in the kitchen. Sadie strolled into the kitchen, purposefully ignoring me. Like I even cared if it meant Sadie didn't talk to me. She grabbed a banana and peeled back the skin, or whatever the peel was called. She turned towards my dad.

"Dad, I need money for lunch." My dad straightened his paper.

"Ask your mother." Sadie rolled her eyes. I grinned, walking towards the coffee pot to pour myself some coffee.

"Mom, I need lunch money." Mom nodded and pointed towards her purse which was sitting on the island.

"Yeah me too." I said. My dad set his paper down.

"What time is your meeting over, Jude?" He asked. I shrugged, not really sure.

"Noonish. I think." He nodded.

"When I pick you up I'll take you to lunch." Sadie slammed her hand against the island.

"What? Not only does she get out of school but a free meal too? This is so unfair!" I placed my coffee cup down on the counter turning to face her.

"Oh please, you wanna talk unfair? How about all the times I had to give up something I really wanted to do because you had a dance recital, or a cheerleading competition, or a horseback riding rodeo? My entire life has been centered around you, and now that I'm finally getting to do something of my own, you're jealous!" Sadie scoffed.

"I am so far from jealous! I really could careless about you or your stupid competition." I squared off with her. This was one fight Sadie would not win.

"No, you are jealous because you wouldn't even have the talent to make it through doors! Why can't you just be happy for me for once?" Sadie opened her wallet and slipped her lunch money inside. She threw it back into her purse.

"There's nothing to be happy about. You're acting like you just won a record deal and you haven't."

"Yet." I countered. Sadie shook her head.

"Jude, do you really think that you're sad girl – with – guitar music is going to beat pretty blonde dancers? You're young and so green. You're lucky you made it to where you are, because you won't last in the competition long." Sadie grabbed her purse and left the house. I looked away, fighting back the tears. She made me so mad!

My dad rolled up his paper and grabbed his car keys. He kissed Mom on the cheek.

"Jude, I think it's time to go." I nodded and silently followed him out to the garage.

Ten minutes later we arrived at G Major. I kissed my dad on the cheek and got out of the car. I entered the building and looked around. The place was huge! Or so I assumed since I had never really been inside a record label before.

I wondered around aimlessly searching for the board room. I was so lost. All the doors looked the same!

Eventually I ran into Georgia.

"Jude, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's me!" she grinned.

"Getting a feel for the studio?" She asked. I shrugged, glancing around.

"That and I got a little lost." She laughed and led me to a large room with several people.

I stared at the people around me. They were all so much older and polished! I stared down at my ripped jeans and chucks, my Minor Threat T- Shirt. My bright red hair. Maybe Sadie was right. I didn't stand a chance.

"Welcome to G Major guys!" Georgia announced to the room. Everyone stopped talking and fixed their eyes on her.

"Now there are twelve people we chose out of the thousands we auditioned, but only one of you will become the next Instant Star! Now we will begin filming and performing next week, but I thought that all of you might want to meet each other and check out the competition." With said, Georgia walked out of the room. I nervously glanced around the room. I was starting to feel really out of place.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Some guy said, after bumping into me. I smiled shyly.

"You're fine." The guy held out his hand.

"I'm Josh." I took his hand.

"Jude." Josh was about 19 years old and had short brown hair. He smiled.

"You don't seem as catty as some of the other girls here." I shook my head, glancing at all the bleach blondes.

"Yeah, well I also don't dye my hair." I smirked. Josh smiled warmly.

"So this vibrant red is natural?" I nodded.

"Hard to believe." Josh shook his head.

"So what is your talent?" He asked.

"I'm a songwriter."

"Really? Me too! What is your choice of instrument? Mines the piano." I nodded, glad to have made at least one friend.

"Guitar." Josh seemed surprised.

"You're only 15, right?" I nodded, confused as to where he was going with this.

"You must be quite talented! How long have you been playing?" I shrugged.

"I wrote my first song when I was six. I've always expressed a interest in music, like my dad, so when I was ten he bought me my first guitar." Josh whistled.

"Wow! So you've only been playing for five years?" I nodded.

"How long have you been playing piano?" I asked. Josh rolled his eyes.

"My mom signed me up when I was 5. I sort of fell in love with it." I widened my eyes.

"Wow, you must be incredibly skilled! I mean you've been playing for at least 14 years!" Josh shrugged.

"I'm okay." I grinned. Why was he being so noncommittal about his talent? I just couldn't understand it. I was about to reply when a skinny blonde with curly hair made her way over to me.

"Hi, I'm Eden Taylor." She held her hand out. I grabbed it and gave it a quick shake.

"Jude Harrison." Eden nodded.

"So you're the girl I've heard about." I gave her a look.

"I'm sorry?" How did everyone know me? Eden rolled her eyes. I was liking her less with every passing second.

"There's a forum about you on the shows website. Their all talking about how incredibly talented you are for being 15." I smiled.

"Really?" I was surprised. For one thing, I didn't even know that they had aired the auditions, although I should have guessed from all the American Idol reruns I had seen. Eden scowled.

"Please, you're just good television material. There's no way a 15 year old with no performance background is going to make it far in this competition." Eden walked away. I stared after. All I really wanted to do was punch her in the face. Josh coughed.

"Like I said, the girls here are really catty." I just stared at him. I still could not believe how rude she had been! I felt the tears welling up. Sadie was right. And that hurt more then anything.

* * *

A.N. Review! 


	7. Sister Act

**Chapter Seven Sister Act**

I arrived at school a couple hours later still upset over my meeting with Eden. So far this had been the worst day of my life. For one thing, my locker didn't open, so I had to go look for the janitor, then I realized that neither Jamie nor Kat were in my math class. Of course they were both really smart. Kat was in Advanced Geometry, while Jamie was already in Algebra 2. I was stuck in remedial Algebra as I hadn't passed it the year before. All that on top of my meeting earlier that morning.

The last bell of the day rang and I sighed in relief. I leaned against my locker, happy that I was about to go home.

"Don't get too comfortable!" I turned to see Jamie and Kat standing behind me. I closed my eyes and stood up.

"Jamie, please. I'm having a horrible day." He frowned.

"What happened?" I looked up at the rotting ceiling and shook my head.

"I had my meeting with my competition today, right?" Jamie and Kat nodded. "They are all so much older and so much more experienced then me! And as if I didn't feel bad enough as it was, this girl Eden Taylor had the nerve to tell me that I was a pity pick. That the only reason they picked me was because I made good TV." I shook my head, trying to forget my terrible day. Jamie shrugged good-naturedly.

"She'll forget all about that next Friday when you kick ass at the first rounds. Which by the way, I'm taping." I laughed. Jamie had a way of making me feel better.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go get on a message board and trash this Eden Taylor!" Kat suggested. I grinned. Jamie fixed Kat with a pointed look.

"Do you know how to work a message board?" Kat frowned, shaking her head.

"Like it's that hard." I laughed. I spotted Sadie making her way towards the senior parking lot.

"I gotta go guys, talk to you later?" They waved at me before continuing there argument. I rolled my eyes and sped up to catch up to my sister.

"Sadie!" Sadie turned around and flashed me an angry stare. She glanced around the parking lot.

"Why are you talking to me?" I rolled my eyes, forgetting about Sadie's freak way of having everyone think we weren't related. I followed her slowly to her car. I jumped in and Sadie immediately sped out of the parking lot.

"Now what do you want." She snapped. I glanced at her. She couldn't possibly still be mad. I sighed.

"You were right. Everyone is older and more talented and more experienced, and I don't stand a chance." I looked away fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. I had already admitted that she was right. I didn't need her to see my cry as well. Sadie glanced at me for a moment before turning her attention back to the road. She let out a breath.

"No I wasn't. I'm sorry I said that to you this morning. I guess I was a little jealous." I looked at her, shocked.

"Really?" Sadie shrugged and pulled into our driveway. She killed the engine, her hand lingering on the door handle.

"I guess I was mad at how Dad is so into this whole competition thing. My entire life no matter how many trophies I won, Dad never looked at me with that same gleam in his eye the way he looks at you when it come to music. I guess I was more jealous of that." I frowned. I actually felt sorry for my sister. I placed a loving hand on her arm.

"Sadie, Dad is so proud of you! I just wish that you could understand that music is the only thing I'm good at, unlike you." Sadie shook her head.

"I know you're right. I guess I just got use to be the daughter Mom and Dad always showed off." I shrugged.

"Hey, you said it. It's not like I have a good chance of winning." Sadie looked at me, frowning.

"I was wrong. You have just as much of a chance as everyone else in that competition." I looked at her surprised. Where had my real sister gone?

"Do you really mean that?" I asked. Sadie nodded, looking down.

"Yeah." I smiled. Sadie frowned at me.

"But don't let it go to your head, okay?" I nodded, smiling.

"We can't go inside like this." I suddenly said. Sadie looked at me confused.

"Why not?" I looked at her.

"Well, I think we might just give Mom and Dad a hernia if we walk in suddenly all lovey dovey." Sadie nodded.

"Wow, for once you're right." I shot her a look.

"Don't sound so surprised." Sadie grinned. We got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Thanks." I said one last time before we walked inside. Sadie just shook her head.

We entered the house and immediately went our separate ways. Sadie walked into her room and started blasting her stupid Boyz Attack Greatest Hits album. I in turn played my punk rock mix from Jamie loudly. Yep, things were definitely back to normal around here.


	8. Round One

A.N. The moment you've been waiting for. The very first Instant Star competition! Don't forget to review with feedback. I want lots to know how I'm doing. Does it seem believable?

* * *

**Chapter Eight Round One**

I fidgeted nervously backstage. It was Friday, the night of the first round of Instant Star. I was waiting backstage for Janine to finish up her little Latin dance number. The show was being taped lived. I played with my stud bracelet on my right hand.

"Knock 'em dead!" I turned to see Josh standing behind me, drinking out of a bottle of water. He had gone on right before Janine. The crowd had loved his soothing piano ballad. I frowned.

"I think I might be sick." He laughed.

"Yeah I use to always get the butterflies too. But once you get out there, it's a real rush." I nodded.

"Thanks." He squeezed my elbow and made his way to the boys' dressing room. I was the last performer that night. Then there was going to be commercial break and when we came back, someone was getting voted off.

I clutched my guitar to my chest, slowly breathing in and out. The stage manager gave me my cue. I had less than a minute. I think I really was going to be sick!

The way the competition was going, tonight everyone was performing their audition piece. Then after the first person was voted off, every week we would perform a different genre of music, until it got down to the finalists, who again perform their audition piece.

Janine was heading for her big finish as the contents in my stomach wrestled each other to get out first. I closed my eyes, trying to forget about the crowd, or the cameras. I had to do my best tonight.

The crowd burst into applause as Janine took a long bow. I pulled down my shirt and ran a nervous hand through my hair. It was my turn. Janine walked back stage and shot me an over confident smile. I nodded back, afraid that if I talked I might barf.

Oh no, how was I going to sing! I suddenly got ten times more nervous. The stage manager pointed towards the stage, basically telling me to move my ass. I smiled sheepishly and walked out.

It was a moderate size crowd, still much bigger then I was use to. I slipped my guitar strap over my head and walked up to the mike, staring out into the crowd until I saw my Dad. He and my mom gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and looked at my guitar. I tested a few strings before starting on my opening chords.

I should have been making eye contact with the crowd, but it was taking all my self control to not let my fingers slip on the strings. There was too much going on at once.

I finished my song and practically ran backstage. I handed my guitar to a member of the stage crew and headed for the bathroom, barely making it on time.

I heard a scoff and walked out of the stall and towards the sink to wash my hands.

"Nerves?" Eden smirked at me. I just gave her a tight smile. She finished applying more lip gloss and turned towards me.

"You don't stand a chance." She whispered before disappearing through the door. I stared after her before turning to my reflection.

She was right. I had done horribly tonight.

I made way back towards the backstage area where the other contestants were waiting for the cue that we were back from commercial. I stood next to Josh.

"I was horrible." I whispered. He just shook his head.

"No you did fine." I gave him a doubtful look. The cheesy show host walked back out with the microphone in his hand.

"And we're back from break! Now backstage I've got twelve very anxious contestants. Judges have you come to a decision?" I shook my head. Anxious didn't even begin to describe the feelings I had.

I had watched everyone. They'd been great and brought their all. I knew I would be going tonight. I had sucked.

"Why don't we bring our competitors back out?" The host said. He pointed towards the left wing where we were all waiting.

"Sandra McAbee!" He was calling us out by order of performance. "Davis Lee! Eden Taylor! Mark Warner! Monica Lewis! Jay Marks! Natalie Shipman! Chris Light! Michael Whittier! Joey Banks! Josh Richards! Janine Martin! And finally, Jude Harrison!" I walked out behind Janine, sure that tonight was it.

We all stood in a line behind the host. I looked down at my Chucks. I wish he would cut this torture short.

"And we will be back with the results after this short break!" The crowd groaned. I looked up at the ceiling. Why did he have to prolong the torture? Who did he think he was? Ryan Seacrest?

Beside me, Janine teetered on her heels. She leaned towards me.

"Just between you and me, I have a feeling I'm leaving tonight." I stared at her shocked.

"Why? You were great! I sucked horribly." Janine shook her head.

"I forgot a dance move! I know that I didn't cover it up very well. I'm so dead!" She stood up straight and stared at the crowd. I looked at her. How could she even think she was going home?

The host smiled brightly.

"Okay, so we're back. Are you guys ready to find out who's gonna be in the next round?" The crowd roared in applause. He turned toward us.

"The envelope, please." I mentally rolled my eyes. This wasn't the damn Grammy's!

"Sandra, you are safe." Oh great, he was going to go through the whole line until he finally told me I was done.

"Davis, you are safe. Eden." He stopped. Wouldn't it be a miracle if she lost? "You are safe." Damn. "Mark, Monica, and Jay, you are safe. Natalie, please step forward." I watched in fascination as the pretty brunette stepped forward. The host continued down the line.

"Chris, you are safe. Michael, you are safe. Joey, Josh… you are both safe." It was down to me and Janine. The host stopped.

"Janine." He looked at Janine.

"Jude." He looked at me. My breath hitched.

"Please step forward." This was it. My great shining moment of embarrassment. On TV, no less.

"After this next break you will find out which of these beautiful ladies is leaving after tonight. Stay tuned to Instant Star!" I groaned. There were too many damn commercial breaks.

I looked out into the crowd to see me my Dad staring at me with sympathetic eyes. He wanted this for me more then anyone. I gave him a small smile so he didn't worry as much.

We returned from the break. The Host turned towards us.

"In this envelope I have in my hand. One of you three's name is written on it. That person will be heading home permanently tonight." I stared at the envelope, praying that my name wasn't on it.

The host opened the envelope slowly. He pulled the paper out and unfolded it.

For dramatic measure, he turned towards the camera. Then back at us.

"I'm sorry, Natalie you are going home tonight. Jude, Janine you are both safe." I sighed in relief. Natalie nodded, tearfully. I felt for her, mostly because of how easily that could have been me.

I gave her a big hug. Oh well, better to have to leave during the first round before you're hopes got to high. I smiled brightly as I exited the stage. I immediately set to find my parents.

They were waiting out in the parking lot by the car. I ran over and grabbed my dad into ahuge hug.

"Dad! I made it through! I'm in the next round!" My dad smiled brightly.

"We couldn't be prouder, honey." My mom told me. I nodded and got into the car. I was ready to go home and crash. I didn't know if my nerves could handle that much pressure for the next 11 weeks.


	9. Pre Madonna

**Chapter Nine Pre Madonna**

I was having a lazy Saturday. The cartoons were playing in front of me as I slurped the milk in my cereal bowl. Sadie walked in and scowled.

"You are so disgusting!" I ignored her and continued watching my cartoons. Sadie stared at me a few minutes before disappearing into the kitchen. The phone rang, but I ignored it.

"Jude could you answer that?" My mom yelled from the computer. I ignored her as well.

The next thing I knew my family was standing in front of the TV. I tried to look around them.

"What?" I asked innocently. Sadie scoffed.

"Like you don't know!" I gave her a blank look. She threw her hands up in the air.

"I knew this would happen! Little Miss TV Star doesn't want to do anything the "little" people can do, am I right?" I just looked at her.

"Actually I was just trying to enjoy my Saturday by watching cartoons, like I do every weekend." I answered. My dad laughed. Sadie glared at him and stormed out of the room. My mom gave him a dirty look.

"Stuart it's not funny. Sadie's right. Ever since last night, Jude has been acting a little stuck up." I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't anyone see that nothing had changed?

My parents started arguing and I took it as my cue to leave. I walked over to Jamie's.

Jamie happened to be outside working on his car.

"Engine troubles?" I asked smartly. Jamie gave me a look.

"Nana bought me this stupid car, and I can't get it to run." I sat down on his doorstep.

"Did you try filling it with gas?" I asked. I knew next to nothing about cars. I had never aspired to be a Nascar pit bunny.

"Of course I did!" Jamie insisted. I smirked at him. He walked into his garage and grabbed a gas tank.

"So I'm a failure to all guys. I know nothing about cars." I shrugged, patting the seat next to me.

"So join the club! You can be Vice President!" Jamie frowned.

"Girls aren't supposed to know anything about cars. Why can't I be President?" I shook my head.

"I'm already President. And who says girls can't know stuff about cars?" Jamie shrugged.

"I don't know, every male on the planet." I stood up.

"That's your problem Andrews. Stop trying to be like other guys!" I laughed. Jamie grinned back.

"So I saw you on TV last night Miss Harrison. You were amazing, but then again I always thought so!" I looked towards my house.

"Could you try to tell my family that I haven't changed since last night?" Jamie put the gas tank back and shut the hood of his car.

"Why would they think you changed?"

"Because I was being extra lazy today, so of course Princess Sadie decided to use it as ammunition against me by telling Mom I'm acting like a Pre Madonna. And of course Mom, trying to keep the peace, took her side and yelled at me." I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Jamie sat down next to me.

"Well, she'll be thanking you in the future when you're paying for her condo in Florida." I laughed and lightly shoved him.

"Hey, I'm not rolling in the dough yet!" Jamie smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but there's no way that you are not winning this. You are the most talented person on the show, and so far a favorite." I shook my head.

"No, no trust me I am not a crowd favorite. People only like me because I'm the youngest on the show. They don't give one damn about me or my music."

"That's pretty harsh." He laughed then. I stared at him, slightly confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Jamie shook his head.

"You should really read the message board Kat started about Eden." I stared him amused.

"She actually started one? I thought she was joking." Jamie shook his head, still laughing.

"No, she actually did it. It's quite amusing you should check it out sometime." I stood up again.

"Yeah, I think that I just might do that." I waved and walked back to my house, hoping that my parents had stopped arguing. There was wishful thinking.


	10. Just Another Love Song

**Chapter Ten Just Another Love Song**

I entered G Major after school on Monday ready for rehearsal. Round 2 was love song week. We all had to pick a love song to sing on Friday.

Of course, I was the last one there as I was still in school. Eden gave me a smug smile as I walked in.

"Nice of you join us." She said, her voice covered in sugar. I turned to Georgia.

"Sorry I'm late. My sister had practice so I had to find another ride." Georgia just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." She turned to face the whole group.

"Okay, here's the list of available songs. Initial it and move on." She set the list on the table and left the room.

I stared at it, looking through the list. I spotted one of my favorite songs. _Won't Say I'm in Love _from the movie Hercules.

Just as I was about to sign it, Eden snatched the paper out of my hand.

"If you don't mind, I was just about to sign something." I said politely. Eden smirked.

"Well that's not fair; you've had more time to look." I rolled my eyes. I doubted she would pick my song anyway.

After signing her name, Eden passed the list around. When it finally came back almost everything had been signed.

Wait a minute!

I stared at the list, then up at Eden. She had signed my song! The only one left was _Wind Beneath My Wings_.

I groaned. I really hated Eden Taylor. I took a few calming breaths to stop from hitting her or something equally childish. Eden smirked.

"You have to learn to fight for what you want, Jude." I smiled tightly at her. Just as I was about to retort, Georgia walked back in and took the list.

"Okay, now that that's done, we can move on. We're going to go in opposite order of last week." I groaned. This meant that I would be the first to go on. With that stupid song. I glared at Eden, thoroughly pissed off.

I made it my all new resolve to beat the crap out of her, but not with my fists, with my voice. Eden would be the first to go, not me and I was set to prove that right.


	11. Round Two

A.N. I'm so sorry that I've been not updating for awhile. I wouldn't blame anyone if they stopped reading any of my stories. Unfortunately my muse has been on a vacation and it has left utterly uninspired. I had this chapter halfway done on my computer so I forced myself to sit and at least finish this chapter. I would really love to get back to my other two stories, but I just can't seem to get the stuff in my head onto the computer in a suitable way, if you know what I mean. I apologize for the long wait, which might even be longer. Thank you for sticking with me.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven Round Two**

There were 15 minutes until show time. I was nervously wringing my hands, trying to keep myself from pacing back and forth. Due to reverse order, I would be going on first.

I glanced around me, staring at the other contestants doing last minute checks. They were all dressed nicely in skirts, and dresses, and suits. Me? I was wearing my khaki skirt with black leggings and an old Clash T- shirt. I looked every inch the rocker, from my studded bracelets to my heavy eye shadow.

In the corner I saw Eden primping her hair. She was dressed in a very revealing black cocktail dress. I was really trying not to gag from the amount of exposed skin she was revealing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Josh standing behind me.

"Hey," I whispered, trying to unclog my throat.

"Break a leg," He winked. I smiled. A crew member walked over to me and told me I had five minutes until we were on air. I gulped, clutching my electric guitar.

The audiences, and the judges, were in for a surprise tonight. I had decided that since I was stuck with _Wind Beneath My Wings_, I was going to do it _my_ way.

The host, who I hadn't realized was out doing the intro, announced my name. No going back now.

I approached the stage, looking the audience straight in the eye. I plugged my guitar in the amp and walked up to the mike.

I started off slowly, making it seem every inch the slow, sad love song it was suppose to be.

"Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh." I started, crooning into the mike. That was when I changed to a hard, fast beat.

"It must have been cold there in my shadow! To never see sunlight on your face!" I breathed into the mike, turning the slow sad song into an upbeat punk song, just my style. I started to really get into it, thrashing about on the stage jumping up and down. The audience got into it and they were clapping. I was having a blast!

"Thank god for you, the wind beneath my wings!" I ended it on a long hammered note. I took a bow and walked off stage. Josh was waiting for me.

"Wow, you really blew the stage away!" I smiled.

"No, I'm sure that it's still there. See, Janine isn't mixed in with the crowd." I pointed out towards the stage where Janine was doing a breath taking version of Take My Breath Away, only the most overused wedding song. Josh chuckled.

"No, but really. I would have never thought to do that. You really made it your own." I smiled my thanks and walked away to grab a bottle of water.

"I hope you leave tonight." I rolled my eyes and turned to see Eden behind me.

"Excuse me?" She smirked.

"You heard me. There are rules in this competition. Tonight was suppose to be love songs." I shrugged.

"Last time I checked, I did a love song. There were no rules against personalizing a song." I grinned cheekily at her before walking away.

It was almost towards the end of the show. Sandra was on right now performing her song. I was beginning to get nervous. Plenty of people had loved my version of Wind Beneath my Wings, but I still wasn't sure what the judges thought, and theirs was the most important thought of all.

"This is starting to become a habit with you, isn't it?" I twirled around to see Josh standing behind me.

"What is?" He grinned walking to stand next to me behind the curtain.

"You being nervous before getting the results." I grinned and shook my head, Josh laughing.

"Okay this is only the second show so how could it possibly be a habit?" Josh shrugged.

"Okay point taken."

Fifteen minutes later, we were all standing back out on the stage eagerly waiting for the host to announce who would be "voted off."

"And tonight we will say good bye to… Jay." I let out a breath I had been holding in and walked off stage with everyone else. Another round I managed to squeak my way through. I bumped into Eden in the hallway.

"Jude." She sneered at me.

"Eden." I said politely hoping she would make this quick.

"I see you managed to scrape by." I nodded.

"Such a shame, isn't it?" I said sarcastically. Eden smirked.

"You're streak won't last long. I predict you'll be gone in the next few rounds." Eden fixed me with one last hard glare before walking away. I rolled my eyes and continued my search for my parents. I had a prediction of my own: Eden's "talent" would fail her real soon. I laughed. What a bitch.


	12. Just My Personal Life

**Chapter Twelve Just My Personal Life**

I worked my way through the crowded halls of Carson Hill, trying to maneuver my way to my locker. I finally broke through the last flock of people and swung my locker door open.

"Oh my God, why Kat, look who has decided to join us at school today!" I rolled my eyes and turned to see Jamie and Kat standing next to me.

"Are you guys trying to make me feel guilty?" I asked them. They both shared a look and nodded. Kat smiled at me.

"So, dear friend of mine, do you mind telling me where you've been?" I sighed. I had kind of expected the questions when I had arrived at school that morning. The past few weeks had been hectic when it came to the competition. As a result, I hadn't been spending much time at school, something my mom was not too happy about. Since today I hadn't had anything major to do, my mom had force-pulled me out of bed and sent me to school.

We were on Round 7 of the competition. In the last five weeks, Monica, Janine, Mark, and Joey had all been voted off, leaving me, Sandra, Davis, Eden, Chris, Michael, and my good friend Josh. I closed my locker door and turned to my friends.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I've just been so busy with the competition, and then when I wasn't off doing interviews or rehearsing I was at home napping." I gave them both an apologetic look. Jamie shrugged.

"We're glad that you're here now. Besides, a month and a half and the competition will be over!" I groaned and tilted my head back.

"Please don't remind me. I'm so nervous, like every week that goes by I just keep feeling my nerves grow. Any week now I could be voted off. It's a deeply scary feeling." Kat gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well, you clearly need to get your mind off of it. Why don't we go do something really fun, just the three of us?" She suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I parted ways with them and went off in search of Sadie.

I found her sitting on a bench talking to some guy. I casually approached her.

"Hi, Sadie can we talk?" Sadie looked up at shot me an annoyed look.

"Now?" She asked, pointing to the moderately cute guy. I shrugged. Sadie turned to the guy, flashing him her coyest smiles.

"We'll talk later?" The guy nodded and walked down the hall. Sadie stood up and walked to her locker. I followed her wordlessly.

"This had better be damn important, Jude." She twirled the lock and swung the door open, revealing a hideous close up picture of Lil' Tommy Q. I tried not to barf. I averted my eyes from the picture.

"No, not really." Sadie turned to face me and gave me an annoyed look. I sighed. This competition was really doing hell to my personal life.

"It's just that I know that I've been busy what with the competition and everything, and we haven't hung out in forever." Sadie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"What do you want Jude?" I shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Do you think maybe we could hang sometime?" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Why do you suddenly want to hang now?" I sighed. Now I was going to have to tell her the truth.

"Sadie, you're my big sister and I realize that you are quite jealous of all the attention I've been receiving and I just thought that maybe you'd want to hang out so maybe I could show you how this competition hasn't changed me in any way." Sadie shook her head.

"It sounds like a really nice idea Jude, really it does, but I don't have the time right now. I'm sorry. Maybe a rain check?" I nodded, slightly stung. I turned to walk away but Sadie's voice stopped me.

"Jude, I'm proud of you." I smiled and walked away. Sadie had no idea how much her compliment meant to me. Sadie hasn't ever in a million years said that she is proud of me. It made me happy that I could hold on to my relationships. Maybe if I did actually win this thing, I'd manage to keep all my friends and not have fame spoil it.


	13. A Night at the Old TreeHouse

Wow. I feel like its been so long. I'll admit I lost a lot of inspiration for my stories, cause life kind of got in the way, but I'm out of school now, and I graduated last Friday and since I'm not really working this week, I'm making it my mission to try and update all my fics. Sorry it took so long, but hopefully I'm back now! Plz read and review, even if it is just to yell at me for being gone for so long. I really am sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen A Night at the Old Tree-House**

After my mom had made a disastrous attempt at cooking a soufflé, I had decided to grab my guitar and chill on the front porch. I stared as the sun slowly set, turning the sky into a palette of blues, yellows, oranges, purples, and pinks. I closed my eyes to the light breeze that lifted my hair off the back of my neck. With my eyes still closed I started strumming my guitar, just letting a sweet melodic tune flow through the air with the wind. I opened my eyes and began to hum a little, all of my concentration on my guitar.

"Another making of a Jude Harrison masterpiece." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Jamie." Jamie moved to sit next to me on the porch. I stopped strumming. Jamie glanced towards the window and noticed that it was open and smoke was sifting out. He chuckled.

"What was your mom cooking today?" He asked. I laughed. This is why Jamie is my best friend. I don't have to tell him things because he already knows.

"Her attempt at a soufflé." We both laughed, remembering other times my mom had tried to make a delicacy. There was one time she had tried to make brisket and burned the stove down in the kitchen. Luckily my dad managed to get the fire out before it did any major damage, but if you look behind the new stove you can still see a giant scorch mark.

I shook my head, making the memories dissolve away as we faded back into reality. We fell into a comfortable silence as I turned my attention onto the tree in the front yard, the one I had once gotten my foot stuck in while trying to climb and ended up twisting my ankle as I fell out of the tree. I shook my head, wondering if the only things I would ever remember were serious events.

"What are you thinking about?" Jamie asked, breaking the silence. I merely shrugged and leaned my guitar against the side of the house.

"Just stuff." I answered vaguely. "I'm slightly nervous about tomorrow." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Jude you are always nervous. You've made it this far." I sighed, leaning back.

"I know your right, but still, I can't help but worry. I mean this is just too good to be real, Jamie. I can't help it if I'm a little pessimistic when it comes time to be voted off. " Jamie suddenly stood up.

"Come on." I gave him a wary glance.

"What are you doing?" Jamie extended his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his as he pulled me up.

"We're going somewhere to make you feel more comfortable." He answered. He took off for the backyard and I grabbed my guitar and hurried after him.

My house was surrounded by a small forest with dozens of trees. It made for excellent shade in the summer on those rare occasions that it got real hot. I followed Jamie until he came to a stop near a familiar tree. I looked up and smiled.

Jamie had brought me to our old tree-house. When we were six, we had begged my dad for a place where we could go and hang out without Sadie barging in on us. After a lot of time, we finally managed to convince him to build the tree-house. It had taken all summer, but the first night it was finished, me and Jamie and spent the night in it. It sort of became a tradition for us. At the end of every summer, the two of us would spend the night in the tree-house, until we started junior high and my mom and Nana decided that it was inappropriate for a young boy and girl to spend the night without adult supervision.

I followed Jamie up the old ladder and admired the old place. There were posters on each side of Sonic Youth, Patti Smith, and Kurt Cobain. Once upon a time there had been a Joey Ramone poster, but the one time me and Jamie had gotten into a little tiff, he invited Vincent Spiederman to spend the night and the jerk had taken off with my favorite poster.

I grinned as I surveyed the place.

"It looks just the same." Jamie nodded. He moved over to a corner of the tree-house and pointed to a picture of the two of us when we were eight.

"I wonder if it's still there?" I questioned. Jamie pulled back the photo and behind it were our initials:

J.H.

AND

J.A.

BFF

I laughed as I remembered us trying to carve that into the wood. I smiled at Jamie.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Jamie shrugged.

"Maybe for old times sake we can spend the night up here." I nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I set my guitar down and me and Jamie lied down on an old blow up mattress.

"Thanks, Jamie." I whispered into the dark.

"Anytime, Jude."


End file.
